fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Aerodactyl
|tab2=Mega |infobox2= }} Aerodactyl, known in Japan as プテラ ( ), is a Rock/Flying-type Pokémon. It is one of the many Fossil Pokémon, resurrected from some sort of fossil. Unlike the others, Aerodactyl's fossil appears to be the Old Amber, instead of a regular Fossil, and it isn't known to Evolve from or into another Pokémon. Also unlike the other Fossil Pokémon, it is actually able to Mega Evolve, into Mega Aerodactyl. The required Mega Stone is known as Aerodactylite. Biology Arodactyl is a large, bipedal reptilian Pokémon with a set of wings with violet membranes and two small, three-fingered hands. It has a two-horned head with vicious gray eyes and a large mouth. The upper jaw of its mouth appears to resemble a large beak, but the lower jaw is way broader and includes a set of sharp, serrated fangs. It has a few blunt spikes going down on its back and it has a large tail, tipped with a triangular spade. It has talon-like feet, making Aerodactyl capable of scooping towards its prey and clutching them tightly. When it attacks its prey, it usually swipes their throat with a bite from its fangs. It is aid to have flown in ancient times by spreading its wings and gliding through the skies without any fear, while making high-pitches shrieks. Scientists believed that it was once the king of the skies. Because it is extinct in the wild, the only way to get an Aerodactyl now is by letting a scientist resurrect an Old Amber, which usually contains its DNA. When Aerodactyl Mega Evolves, it gains a more rocky appearance. It gains black, stalagmite-like stones all over its body. Its lower jaw gets a black, pointy rock on its chin, making it resemble a goatee. Its pointy horns also gets a black, rocky appearance while becoming longer, and its hand is replaced by three large rocks. Beside these rocks are two smaller rocks as well. The blunt spikes on its back also become sharp rocks, and it also gets three black spikes on its tail. The triangular spade on the tail's tip gets a more rhombus-like shape. The heel toe on its talon-like feet also gains a black, spiky rock. Furthermore, Aerodactyl gets black, eyebrow-like plating on its forehead, and three more rock plates on its abdomen, resembling bumps. Its gray eyes are also green now. Mega Aerodactyl appears to be Aerodactyl's true form before it went extinct and got resurrected. Mega Aerodactyl appears to be one of the fastest Mega Evolutions as of now. Stats - Mega= }} Trivia *Despite being classified as a Purple-colored Pokémon, Aerodactyl is mostly light gray. Origin Aerodactyl is based on the prehistoric winged reptilians known as the pterosaurs, and the rhamphorhynchoidea branch in particular. Since Aerodactyl possesses some draconian characteristics, it may also be based on a wyvern, a dragon which has two wings and two legs. Name Origin Aerodactyl comes from aero (Greek for air) and pterodactyl. Ptera may come from ptero (Greek for wing), likely from pterosaur or pterodactyl, and it may also come from petra (Greek for stone). Names in other Languages |JapM=From and . |Fra=Ptéra |FraM=From and , same as Japanese name. }} Gallery Artwork Sprites 142.gif|Generation V 142Aerodactyl.gif|Generation VI Mega_Aerodactyl.gif|Generation VI (Mega) Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Pokkén Tournament U Category:Rock Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Mega Evolution Pokémon Category:Mega Rock Pokémon Category:Mega Flying Pokémon Category:Pokémon without an evolutionary line‎